Rarity's Muddy Trek
by liger2002bk
Summary: The Mane 7 return to Camp EverFree to put on a concert and Rarity uses it as an opportunity to show off her new wardrobe designs. Things are off to a rough start due to a thunderstorm, when the storm ends Rarity goes back to the bus and gets herself into some "muddy" trouble.


It was a bright beautiful Summer's day at Camp Everfree. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming and the temperature wasn't too hot. In a way it was the ideal Summer's day. The mane 7 were heading up to the camp in there band bus they were putting on a concert for the reopening of the camp and everyone at C.H.S were very excited. Rarity in particular was looking forward to the event because she planned to show off her latest clothing designs while they were there.

She had her clothes in the back of the bus on a clothes rack. AppleJack sighed as she looked at rarity's collection "your probably the only one here that's looking forward to this moment aren't you" She said.

"Guilty as charged Rarity replied as she smiled, Rainbow Dash looked over at the clothing rack and she was beginning to question some of Rarity's design choices.

"you do realize that this is a concert and not a fashion show right?" Rainbow said.

Rarity looked back at Rainbow "can't a girl be allowed to do her own contributions to the band? She replied as she pulled out her pocket mirror and started powdering her face.

Sunset turned around in her seat to face the two "were almost at Camp Everfree guys," she said, "we'll be there in five minutes".

Rainbow Dash stood up and raised her fist in the air "about time, the sooner we get there the sooner I can get to shredding out on my guitar" she replied.

"Well at least we won't have to deal with any magical beings this time around" AJ said as Rainbow sat back down in her seat

They got to the camp in record time Gloriosa and her brother Timber were waiting for them at the camp entrance. "It's so good to see you all again" Gloriosa said as she hugged sunset, Timber and Twilight each other a hug which caused rainbow to snicker.

"So how long will it take you guys to get set up?" Timber asked,

"it'll probably take us a little while" AJ replied.

Fluttershy and Pinkie helped unload the instruments, AJ and RD got the speakers, and Rarity was getting her outfits ready. Soon they were ready and the concert was about to begin.

The girls were wearing Rarity's costumes and she really out did herself this time. Sunset had a red and orange top with an orange skirt, Twilight was wearing a blue and purple dress with short purple boots, Pinkie had on a pink and white tutu with frills and wore a small red top hat on her head and had red and white striped stockings complete with pink heels, Rainbow had her hair in a ponytail and was decked out in red with gold trim and wore blue leggings, AJ was wearing a light green and white skirt with frills complete with brown gloves and cowboy boots, Fluttershy was wearing a spring green dress with flower like designs and wore a butterfly hairpin, and for Rarity she was wearing a sky blue dress with lavender highlights and diamonds she had a silver bracelet on her right arm she wore dark black pants and had on purple platform sandals showing of her lovely violet blue toenails.

They were about to walk out on stage until Fluttershy felt a drop of water on her dress and raised her hand out to feel more water droplets "oh my it seems like it's starting to rain," she said.

"Oh man! I was looking forward to pulling off an epic guitar solo" rainbow grumbled.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal Rainbow we'll just wait for the rain to stop" AJ said.

Rainbow sighed as she and the rest of the girls walked to one of the cabins to wait out the storm. "So does anyone think of a game that we can play?" Sunset asked.

Pinkie jumped to her feet and raised her hand "I know! Let's count the time it takes for thunder to sound after lightning strikes" she said in a chipper voice.

Fluttershy tensed up fear "uh.. how about we play something else". They began to suggest different games ranging from charades, pictionary, true or dare, to hang man. Rainbow settled on I spy and they played that for the next hour.

A little while later the rain stopped while they were in the middle of there game Pinke looked outside through the window and saw that it stopped raining "The rain stopped!" she said getting the attention of the others.

"By golly you're right" AJ said.

"Finally, I thought we would be here all day" replied Rarity as she brushed some lint of her dress.

"Timber announced that the concert's back on" Sunset said, the others were glad when they heard the news.

"we just need to grab a few more microphone stands from the bus, who's going to get them?" Sci-Twi asked.

Rarity flipped her hair as she walked over to Sunset "don't worry darlings I'll go get them," she said.

"You need any help carrying them back?" AJ asked.

Rarity looked back at here "No, no I'll manage AppleJack" she said as she walked out the door. She left the camp grounds and proceed to walk back to the bus humming to herself as she walked. She walked along the dirt trail road back to the band bus completely unaware of the danger that lied ahead.

The rain really messed up the dirt trail back to the bus, the excess rain water solidified the ground to the point where it became to soft to walk on. In a way the rain turned it into a gigantic mud puddle trapping any unfortunate soul that dared to walk across. Rarity wasn't paying attention to the trail because she had her eyes closed but she did notice that her walking slowed with each step. Her platform sandals sank into the muddy ground with a loud squelch, she looked down at her shoes in disgust "ugh. Great, I just got these 2 days ago" she said to herself as she tried raising her right sandal clad foot out of the mud in the process her left foot sank deeper into the mud.

"Oh dear" Rarity said as she tried lifting her left sandal clad foot again but to no avail as it remained stuck in the soft wet earth.

"My sandals are stuck?!" She cried out as she began to thrash, pump, and twist her legs hoping to free her feet. But she only succeed in tiring herself out, she looked back down at the ground to see that she made no progress the mud had a firm grip on her sandals and it refused to let her go.

"Perfect, just perfect" Rarity said as she grumbled to herself.

"These were my best shoes" she said as she began to unstrap her sandals showing off her marshmallow white feet and pedicured toenails, standing on one leg she bent down and tried pulling one of her sandals out of the mud

"...NNNNNNNNGHHHH!" She groaned as tugged at her stuck sandals. Growing even more frustrated and angry as time passed. She began to start sweating and her hair was in a mess. Determined to get free Rarity tried once more to pull her sandals out but her hand slipped off the strap, to regain her balance she placed her white cotton feet in the mud she could feel the cold wet earth make contact with her sole.

"Oh no!" Rarity said with a tone of anger in her voice.

"As if today couldn't get any worse," she said as she grabbed her leg and tried pulling her foot out but it didn't budge. The mud squished in between her toes ruining her nail polish and her feet sank an inch deeper into the muddy earth. Rarity in frustration bent over, stuck her butt out, clutches her lift thigh with her manicured hands and strained her muscles in an effort to pull her left leg out of the muck.

"UUUMMMMMPPH" she groaned but her left foot different budge. When that didn't work she tried the same thing to her right leg and got little results, it finally dawned on Rarity that she was trapped

"I'M STUCK!" She yelled. Her voice scared away some birds that perched on a tree close by her. She tried again to free her feet but she remained stuck

"I can't believe that I'm stuck" she said to herself, she then looked around to see if there was a branch that she could pull on to free herself but the trees were out of her reach. She tried moving her legs in an effort to break the mud's suction on her feet but it did nothing.

Rarity began to cry "I'm never going to get free, I'll die here lost and forgotten never to see the light of day again" she said in between sobs. As she cried she tried pulling her feet out again when that didn't work she carried even harder.

Back at camp the girls impatiently of Rarity to come back. Twilight checked her watch "I wonder what's taking her so long," she said.

"Yeah. It's not like her to take this long" Sunset replied "Do you think something happened to her?" She added.

"Oh oh I know. Maybe she taken by the cupcake monster!" Pinkie yelled out

"EPP!" squeaked Fluttershy who jumped in fear upon hearing what pinkie said. She went and hid behind Sci-Twi.

"We'll go look for her" AJ said as dash walked over "come on Rainbow let's see if we can find her" AJ said

"I'm right behind ya AJ" called Dash. The two walked through the forest along the dirt road, further up the trail began to get muddy but they didn't mind. Rainbow began to hear the sounds of someone calling out for help and she recognized the voice all too well.

"That sounds like Rarity" she said grabbing AppleJack's attention.

AJ put her hand next to her ear "It's coming from this way come on!" she said.

The two began running to rare's location as the fashion diva tried once more to free herself she was an absolute mess she was sweating like mad, her hair was a total mess, and trails of mascara ran down her face due to her crying. The duo followed her voice and they soon found her, Rainbow couldn't help but laugh. Given her current situation Rarity blushed from embarrassment of her friends seeing her like this

"STOP LAUGHING!" She yelled which caused Rainbow to laugh even harder AJ was trying her hardest not to laugh but she couldn't help herself.

This made Rarity blush even harder "This isn't funny!".

"Your not standing where we are" Rainbow replied back as she laughed even harder then before.

"what in tarnation are you doing in there?" AJ said as she scratched her head.

Rarity regained her composer and spoke "well I was heading back to the bus to get the microphones but I got my sandals stuck in the mud and then I got my feet stuck when I tried to free myself," she said.

"Looks like the rain from earlier might've been responsible for softening the ground along the trail" AJ said, Rainbow went and grabbed a branch off the tree and raised it out towards Rarity

"Grab on" Rainbow said. Rarity grabbed the branch and Dash and AJ began to pull her out even with their combined strength the mud had a vice like grip on Rarity's feet.

"Man is this stuff sticky or what" Rainbow said as she was struggling to keep a firm grip on the tree branch. She could feel her hands slipping.

"keep pulling, were almost there AJ said as she strained her muscles. The two pulled with all their might until Rarity's feet were pulled out of the mud, which caused her to land on the duo. Rarity was out of break she panted from exhaustion as she managed to get herself back on her feet.

"You okay Rare?" RD asked.

"No. Just look at my feet" Rarity said as she wiggled her muddy feet. Her once white feet were caked in mud a large amount of it was in between her toes. Some of her violet blue nails were covered in mud as well.

"Your sandals are a lost cause too" AJ said as her platform sandals sank deeper into the mud until they went under. Rarity looked down at the ground she started crying again.

"we'll get you some new ones" Dash said as she placed her hand on Rarity's shoulder.

"But what about my feet" Rarity said as she looked down at her muddy caked feet she wiggled her muddy toes.

"You can wash them off in the lake back at camp" AJ said.

Rarity lightened up to that idea and began to walk back to camp with the other two. They walked back along the dirt trail Rarity was blushing extra hard on the walk back. She could feel her muddy soles get even more dirty from all the dirt on the ground.

"We never speak of this to anyone understand" Rarity said as she faced AJ and RD, they both nodded in agreement and accompanied rarity back to camp. When they got back AJ took Rarity to lake so she could wash her feet.

"What happened to Rarity?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Rarity got stuck in the mud when she went back to get the extra microphone stands" Rainbow said. "Luckily me and AJ we're able to pull her out, but she did end up losing her footwear in the process" she added.

In the end the concert was a huge success and everyone enjoyed the event. When the concert was other the Mane 7 was signing autographs and spending time with there fans. Fluttershy was allowing them to pet some her animals, Pinkie was letting some of them try her cupcakes, AJ was having an arm wrestling match with one of them, and RD was having a race with a couple of them.

The cowd really enjoyed Rarity's costumes and she received a lot of feedback from the audience on her costume designs. While some audience members praised Rarity for her costumes a few of them couldn't stop staring at her white fluff marshmallow feet. Some even asked if they could smell or worship her feet, Rarity abliged to to having her feet pampered by her adoring fans. Some gave her a foot massage, took pics of her feet on there phones, and a couple of them covered her feet in chocolate syrup or whipped cream and licked them clean. She felt that she deserved to have her feet worshiped after everything that happened to her that day she felt like a queen. One of her fans even gave her a new pair of platform sandals and they were in a violet blue color, she blew the fellow a kiss and thanked him for the gift. Soon it was time for them to leave so they packed everything back on the tour bus and one by one they boarded the vehicle. Sunset and Sci-Twi gave there goodbyes to Gloriaosa and Timber before they left and Rarity waved goodbye to them before she got on the bus. The tour bus drove drown the dirt trail and got on the road back to CHS.

The end


End file.
